December in the KaiShin Calendar
by Threeisme333
Summary: Series of not really drabbles for KaiShin/ShinKai based on a list of December prompts. Not all will be romantic. Kaito will cause trouble and Shinichi won't always be seventeen. 1st prompt is 'battery operated' Kaito fails to understand remotes. 2nd prompt 'family'. 3rd prompt 'suicide'. 4th prompt 'star' orphan Rose needs a home but there's more to this girl then meets the eye.
1. Battery Operated

**This will be a series of KaiShin and ShinKai stories the are remotely drabble-ish. Or at least I hope anyway. They will be based off a prompt list that I found for December. It's clearly not December but that doesn't bother me, and I hope it doesn't bother you.**

 **Prompt: Battery operated**

 **Warning: shounen-ai (I wish I didn't have to warn people about this), minor sexual implications**

 **Disclaimer: I think the fact that I've written disclaimer spells it out. 'Dis' as in doesn't, 'claim' as in belong to me, doesn't belong to me. Detective Conan that is.**

 **Glad that's cleared up. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kaito, why can't I change the television channel?"

"What do you mean you can't change the television channel, you're holding the remote?" The magician questioned back from his position next to Shinichi on the couch.

"Yes I am holding the remote and I am pressing the button that's sole purpose is to change the channel, but clearly nothing's happening. What did you do?" Shinichi shot back clearly not amused. Detective Samonji started five minutes ago and the shows biggest fan can't change the channel because his boyfriend gets bored easily.

"Today? Well, I bathed the neighbour's cat in green hair dye, was probably chased for a while afterwards but you and I both know how long that lasts. I took some roses from the park down the street because I recently ran out. I pretended to be you so I could steal a pair of handcuffs from the police station; I'm going to assume you know what the handcuffs are for; we'll be using them later. And, I pissed off Hakuba by disguising as some random girl and flirting with him. He knew it was me of course. Oh, I almost forgot, I gave him a little moving figurine of myself as a belated birthday present. That most definitely wasn't everything but you get the gist."

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation about to scold Kaito when something occurred to him, "Wait, how did the figurine move?"

"With batteries, obviously." Kaito huffed, turning away from the detective to show his discomfort with being questioned.

The message didn't get across however because Shinichi then asked, "Where did you get the batteries from?"

"If you must know, I took them from the TV remote."

Shinichi fell off the couch, "No wonder I can't change the channel with the remote."

"What does the remote have to do with batteries?"

"Kaito," the detective whined. "TV remotes are battery operated; you can't expect me to be able to change the channel if you gave the batteries to Hakuba."

"Since when have they been battery operated, you're crazy Shin-chan." But his words fell on deaf ears for Shinichi was already scrounging the house for spare batteries.

Only later did it compute that Kaito had stolen something using his face but he was really in no position to complain.

* * *

 **Did I say enjoy for nothing? Or was it not half bad? I'd love to find out but unfortunately I'm not psychic. You'll just have to drop me a review or give me a call, but you don't have my phone number. Rats.**

 **I'm serious though, if you'd like to read more please let me know.**

 **Threeisme333**


	2. Family

**Here's number two. This ones considerably longer than the first and is set during Shinichi's time as Conan. Thankyou to 'Lover of Emotions' for reviewing and sharing your thoughts. This one isn't romantic because of the age gap but I hope people still enjoy it. It's probably around a K rating.**

 **Prompt: Family**

 **Warning: uh there isn't really any shounen-ai so I don't think I have any warnings**

 **Disclaimer (see what I did there)**

 **Bon appetit.**

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Conan groaned, surveying the detective boys in dismay.

"I think it was something along the lines of watching a criminal transaction and conveniently forgetting that there were two suspicious men in black. These men, who just happened to be called Gin and Vodka, were part of the organisation I was creating an experimental poison for. Because you were found out they had to dispose of you so they…"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of how my life story goes. You didn't have to spell it out."

Haibara just glared, "You asked."

Conan sighed, deciding it was best to not push the conversation any farther. But the times table triplets could really be a handful at times. They were currently in the park throwing around a Frisbee. This Frisbee wasn't only coming into contact with the children throwing it though. They almost disturbed the whole park with a flying disk.

It was Haibara's idea to come to the park. She'd mentioned something about the professor needing to be more active. To be truthful he wasn't getting much exercise, he was spending the whole time apologising to people who'd been hit by the Frisbee or almost knocked over by Genta.

Ayumi had tried to coax Ai and Conan into playing but both had refused the invitation. They'd both rather not be scolded by older women and chased by middle aged men. Both had already happened mind you.

Not long after Mitsuhiko had fallen over a dog, someone caught Conan's eye. Well caught the Frisbee would be more correct. They were a boy around the age of seventeen, but the scary thing was he looked just like Conan.

The teen looked almost identical to Shinichi when he wasn't three feet tall. The only difference was the rectangular glasses perched on his nose.

"Shinichi-niisan?" Ayumi cocked her head at the doppelganger.

He chuckled, "Sorry kid, but I'm not this Shinichi person."

"Who are you then?" Genta queried. By now they were crowding around the poor look alike. Even Ai and Conan had moved closer.

"And what is it you're doing?" Mitsuhiko added, questioning him like he was a murder suspect.

"The names Edogawa Hiro and I'm searching for my younger brother. He's a short bespectacled lad, have you seen him?"

At this the group stood still in a shocked silence. "What the hell is going on?" Haibara hissed to Conan.

Conan honestly had no idea himself. Who the hell was this guy? Was he a member of the organisation? Did they even have a member that could pull off his physique? Wait, wasn't there someone else with an extreme likeness in looks to himself?

"Hiro-nii, I've missed you." Conan cried running up to the imposter that knelt to meet him. Once he was there he pinched his 'brother's' cheek hard. The teen winced.

"Hello Kid."

"Tantei-kun"

"What are you doing here?"

"Granting your mothers wish for more children." The thief indicated over his shoulder to Edogawa Fumiyo who was casually strolling towards the tiny gathering of people. Underneath the disguise Conan could see his mother Kudo Yukiko winking at him.

Agasa grinned at the approaching figure, "Glad to meet more of the family."

"Just my husband left, then you will have met all of us Edogawa's." Fumiyo smiled at the detective boys, "Would you guys like to spend the day with me and my eldest?"

There was a bold chorus of yesses and a giggle caused by the disdain on Conan's face.

"I'm part of some family; apparently I have four parents and a brother now." Conan muttered just loud enough for his pseudo sibling to hear.

"Aww, you're accepting me," Kaitou Kid rejoiced, enveloping Conan in a bone crushing hug. He squeaked a "help me" to Haibara but she pointedly ignored him.

* * *

"Why are you really here? I sorely doubt that you came along for my mother's sake alone." Conan asked the thief once they'd managed to shake off the Klingons. The two were perched on a fence overlooking the river.

"I came to see my favourite detective obviously."

"What am I the not half bad critic?" Conan scowled.

Kaitou Kid averted his gaze and gulped, "I, actually, I'd like to think that we're, uh, friends."

Conan fell off the fence, "You, the modern Arsѐne Lupin, want to be friends with me, the modern Sherlock Holmes?"

"Uh, I thought we already were friends."

Conan stopped at this. Were they? They certainly weren't rivals anymore, they'd teamed up too many times for that statement to hold true. An acquaintance was too loose a term. Perhaps they really were friends.

"Well I guess we are friends." Conan admitted.

Kaitou Kid smirked deviously back down at him, "No, we're not friends, we're more than that; we're family."

* * *

 **I'm having trouble believing that I actually wrote bon appetit. Please don't eat my fanfiction I wasn't being serious. If you would however like to eat it drop me a review and we can discuss your mental disability privately.**

 **All jokes aside this is my first fanfic for Detective Conan so hearing how I'm doing would be much appreciated.**

 **Til next time,**  
 **Threeisme333**


	3. Suicide

**Here it is. Number three, or something like that. This one's a little different but the prompt kind of called for it. We're back to romance though. Yay. Thankyou to those who reviewed. You know who you are because I don't. If your going to leave a guest review at least pop a name of sorts in so I can thank you. I will mention 'nissancrazygirl' who reviewed but I'm pretty sure she didn't want to eat it so I'm not sure why she did. This one might also be K rated I'm not entirely sure. It might be longer than the last one, so I'm sorry that it's not even drabble-ish, I promised drabble-ish and I'm not delivering, sue me.**

 **Prompt: suicide**

 **Warning: shounen-ai (because the world doesn't understand the meaning of KaiShin), um angst-ish**

 **Disclaimer: I tried to claim it once but it didn't work out maybe I'll try again next time.**

 **Um I won't say bon appetit because I don't want you to eat it, and I won't say enjoy because it might be false information. Lets try...**

 **On your marks, set, GO!**

* * *

 _I don't know how much longer I can survive with unrequited love. I'm over being turned away. Why does he always think my advances are a joke? I'm in love with Kudo Shinichi but he doesn't love me back. He accepts every rose but he never sees their purpose. It's so hard to see him every day knowing he doesn't feel the same. We live together but he still doesn't see me. And he calls himself a detective. I'm over it. I don't think I can go on. I hate my life. I hate the gods that cursed me. I'll never be happy so what's the point in going on living. Damn the world to hell. I'm done._

Oh god, this is a suicide note in Kaito's handwriting. Shit, I have to stop him. I hadn't seen anything how could I be so blind? I didn't realise Kaito felt so strongly about me.

You idiot, I love you too.

Where the hell did you go? There aren't any clues in the note as to where or what method. What if I'm too late? How will I go on without you?

Knowing Kaito he'll jump in his Kid suit, only revealing himself in death. But from where? His first heist, his father's last heist, his father's dying place. Maybe my first heist, or our first meeting. It'll be something significant surely.

But there are too many damn places.

Maybe it isn't significant. Just the first logical place he thought of. If that's it he won't be dressed as Kid.

This is my most important case ever and I haven't got a single clue. I reread the note to find something, anything, but I just choked and started crying.

I was frustrated, in despair, and desperate. Desperate for one tiny hint.

Then it occurred to me. I could check to see if he'd taken his suit. That would at least narrow down something.

I swore loudly when I couldn't get into Kaito's secret Kid closet. I could taste salt in my mouth. I wouldn't have much time at all. In fact the probability that Kaito was already dead was high.

No, I shouldn't be thinking that, there has to still be time. There has to.

My next option was to leave the house and ask people if they'd seen him. Lady luck must have swapped favourites from Kaito to me today because someone had seen him out of costume running towards district 5.

He's not seriously going to jump off the Mouri Detective Agency.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the place I was all too familiar with.

When I reached the roof, there he was. Standing, waiting almost.

"Please don't," I cried, "Don't do it. I…I love you."

"Really Shin-chan, oh I'm so happy. I knew it would work." Kaito turned around glee evident in his eyes.

"What?" I stood flabbergasted.

"The message, I knew it would make you reveal your feelings and it was also a good way to tell you mine."

"Kaito, you wrote a suicide note! I thought you were going to kill yourself! I thought I was going to lose you forever! You can't do that to me. I was so scared that I wouldn't make it in time, and I'd never be able to tell you my feelings. Kaito, I…" tears were cascading down my cheeks again. I turned away from Kaito wiping at my eyes.

I felt Kaito's arms pull me into a warm embrace, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you felt so strongly about me. I didn't mean to make you worry so much. It was just meant to be a little wake up your feelings prank but clearly I went too far. I'll never do it again."

For a while we just stood in silence me sniffing away the last of my tears and Kaito comforting me the best he could. It was always just a prank. That was the way Kaito worked. I probably should have seen it coming but I was scared. I loved him too much to think clearly and logically.

"How about I take you out on a date to make it up to you?" Kaito whispered sincerely in my ear.

"If I say yes the anniversary for our dating will also be the anniversary of your almost death." I pulled back from Kaito just enough to look him in the eyes. He brushed his thumbs against my cheeks to rid them of tears.

"We could always wait a day, but where's the significance in that."

"True, okay then. Will you be my boyfriend?" I smirked back at him waiting for his response.

Kaito just gaped, "Hey, I asked you first."

"Yeah, but you gave me a heart attack today so I think I deserve this much."

Kaito grumbled something inaudible under his breath clearly not happy but caved anyway, "Fine, I guess I'll be your boyfriend."

"That's wonderful, so where are you taking me?"

"But, you asked me out, you can't do that." Kaito whined.

"Who was it that was trying to stop the love of their life from committing suicide?" I shot back crossing my arms over my chest.

"This isn't fair."

"Here I'll make it better." I said cheekily leaning towards Kaito and giving him a peck on the lips.

Kaito all but fainted at the gesture in fact he was fangirling like a 14 year old girl. Repeating something along the lines of 'Shin-chan kissed me' over and over again.

I certainly hadn't expected that kind of reaction.

When Ran came up wondering what the hell the commotion was Kaito simply said, "Shin-chan kissed me."

This lead Ran into assuming we were finally dating and started gushing much like Kaito. God my life is full of crazy fangirls, as if Sonoko wasn't enough.

The insanity went on until Ran asked who asked the other out and Kaito and I both stopped and stared at each other.

"I did." I smirked at Kaito.

"No I did." He whined back.

"You both did?" Ran questioned rather confused.

"Kind of."

"Yes." Kaito huffed.

When Ran regarded us strangely I concluded "It's a long story."

"That's not cliché at all." Ran moaned.

"Hey it's true."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 **So did you make it to the end of the marathon? If you didn't you'll have to review so I can come and collect you. If you did please share with me your final position.**

 **In fact next chapter I shall announce the winners. Be sure to review and get a placing (to qualify you'll need to have a name though) let the real marathon begin.**  
 **  
Thankyou again for the support, I would still love to hear more feedback.**

 **Threeisme333**


	4. Star

**I think the funniest thing about this chappie is, the list of prompts are for December, right, and I've set this one during Autumn. What a Sin. Anyway, moving on. This one's main focus isn't Kaito and Shinichi themselves but it's still KaiShin or ShinKai or whatever this is. I think it came to about 750 words so probably around the same as the second length wise. I forgot to warn people about the swearing in the last one, I'm very sorry. No one commented on it but it was a silly mistake on my part. I'm pretty sure the T rating covers it but I should have probably written it in anyway.**

 **I have the list of winners for the marathon.**  
 **1st 'nissancrazygirl'**  
 **2nd 'AngelsBeast'**  
 **3rd 'CatsRAdorbs'**  
 **Thankyou for your reviews getting feedback is one of the greatest things in the world. I'm not kidding.**

 **The next competition is to tell me the name of my OC's mother. First person to tell me will be 1st. You might want to consider aliases as I will accept only one name (if you get the wrong one I'll give you an honourable mention).**

 **Prompt: Star**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai (it's there kinda), an OC of mine (sorry for those that don't like non-canon characters)**

 **Claimer: My OC.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything else.**

 **Let the challenge begin!**

* * *

Blonde curls bounced around the face of the lively four year old girl. She was dancing under the brightly coloured autumn leaves as they fell to the grass below. She was smiling but there was pain in her eyes.

The child was bare foot and wearing a light blue sundress. You could see the scars that littered her arms and legs, reminders of the hard times she'd suffered. She'd been through more in four years than many adults would go through in a lifetime.

"Shinichi, I want to protect her." Kaito stated firmly.

Shinichi spluttered, "That was not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" The two were currently standing not too far away from the bundle of joy that was bounding between the trees. She was an orphan girl currently in need of a home.

"Something along the lines of 'Shin-chan can we keep her, can we please' while you pull aimlessly at my sleeve." Shinichi mimicked rather accurately.

"Maybe for any other child but I didn't think it was the right thing to say in this case. That would have gotten me a straight up no." Kaito stated sincerely.

"It's still a no."

"Can I have a reason for the no?"

"I don't trust her, wait that came out wrong. I don't trust her mother." The detective corrected.

"Shinichi…"

"She tried to kill me, Kaito!" Shinichi replied suddenly and loudly.

Kaito took a step back. "She's only four that's not enough time for her to be totally brainwashed. And her mother protected your identity."

"That didn't stop her from going after me."

Kaito took a deep breath, "You saved her life, you and Mouri-chan both did. She was working alone the night she tried to take Haibara-san and she didn't mention anything about you being involved. She was protecting you from the organisations clutches the whole time. If she hated you enough she had all the information she needed to take you out with the men in black, but she withheld everything."

"I'm the reason she isn't with her mother. If we become her parents, Kaito, she'll hate me. We don't know if she'll want her own revenge." Shinichi tried again.

"Look at her scars. Where do you think she got them from? Who do you think was the cause of those scars?"

"You heard what her mother said when they were all taken away."

Shinichi repeated the words that were spoken, "Tell my daughter I love her and that I tried to protect her to the end."

"She obviously wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with the organisation, but they wouldn't have it. She should be thanking you for locking up the people who hurt her not plotting revenge on you because you also had to lock up her mum."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kaito shook his head at Shinichi's antics, "You're insufferable. Rose, come over here."

The young girl stopped dancing and padded over to the young men.

"Do you know who this man is?" Kaito asked gesturing to Shinichi.

"Kaito, stop…" Shinichi tried to protest.

"He's the man that saved me and mummy, but he had to take mum away. I don't know if I'll see her again but because of this man I know she'll be safe." She grasped Shinichi's hand, "You took away all the black people right?"

Shinichi crouched down and tucked Rose's bangs behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

Rose started tearing up, "Please say they're all gone."

"The main ones are but I don't know if there are any more out there, I'm really sorry."

"The blond man in the long coat has gone away, hasn't he?" The girl was close to hysterics, "He hurt me, and I can't hide from him because he always finds me."

"Gin?" Shinichi spat like the name tasted vile in his mouth.

Rose froze too scared to move.

"Oh god, he's gone, he's never coming back. I've locked him up for good. You're safe from him. There's no way he can find you now." Shinichi pulled the girl to himself and let her sob into his chest.

Kaito decided it was time he filled out the adoption papers. He couldn't see Shinichi saying no now. Well, he wouldn't let him if he did.

After all, an angel should never cry. A megawatt smile should never be a frown. A motherless child should never be alone. And a bright star like Rose Vineyard should never ever be turned away from.

* * *

 **So, did you figure it out? Who is Rose's mother?**

 **If the story of Rose intrigues you let me know if you'd like to see more of her. I'm considering giving her a story all to herself. Let me know what you think.**

 **Til next time,**  
 **Threeisme333**


End file.
